feu d'artifice
by shirocchin
Summary: "Tahun Baru nanti kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto ingin tahu./"Tidak. Aku benci kembang api. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya."/Shappire milik Naruto memandang aquamarine milik Ino dengan tatapan heran./ NaruIno/ Oneshoot


feu d'artifice

.

Naruto/Ino

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

warnings : AU

Masih segar dalam ingatan Yamanaka Ino saat ayahnya masih hidup. Setiap malam Tahun Baru, di depan teras rumah mereka yang mungil, Ino akan menyalakan kembang api kecil yang harganya murah bersama ayahnya. Meski tidak semewah dan seterang kembang api seperti yang ia lihat di televisi atau gambar, gadis itu cukup senang dengan nyala kembang api miliknya. Sinar sekecil apapun, tak masalah bukan? Yang penting kembang apinya menyala, meski kecil, pikirnya saat itu.

Kini, gadis bersurai pirang platinum itu membenci malam Tahun Baru dan kembang api. Ia benci mendengar ledakan keras di langit, lalu sorak sorai manusia yang memenuhi taman. Sejak ayahnya tiada, Ino hampir tak pernah keluar dari rumah saat malam tahun baru. Untuk apa? Berteriak dan bersorak melihat kembang api hanya kerjaan anak kecil. Ia sudah dewasa. Ya, bukan bocah tujuh tahun lagi.

Yamanaka Ino sangat menikmati hidupnya yang tenang. Berangkat sekolah, belajar, pulang, makan, mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, lalu istirahat. Terkadang melakukan pemotretan jika ada panggilan. Menyambut hari esok. Begitu seterusnya. Monoton. Tak apa, selama tak ada masalah yang muncul.

Namun, belakangan ini Ino menangkap suara bising dan gaduh dari rumah yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan rumahnya. Saat ia melintas di depan rumah bercat kuning dengan warna cat yang mengelupas di sana sini, ia melihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang tengah menenteng sebuah ember berisi air. Mungkin air kotor bekas pel, pikirnya saat melihat kain pel lusuh di dalam ember tersebut.

Apa dia anak baru? Ino baru melihatnya siang ini. Gadis itu memutuskan segera masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa menoleh lagi. Apa peduliku? Toh, dia tak peduli dengan tetangga yang tinggal di sekitarnya.

.

.

"Hei, apa kau punya sapu?"

Yamanaka Ino nyaris terlonjak saat sebuah suara serak nan dalam menghampiri telinganya. Ia meletakkan alat penyiram dan menoleh ke asal suara.

Sosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang ia lihat kemarin, berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya dengan senyum kaku. Kaos warna orange yang ia kenakan kotor oleh berbagai macam noda.

"Untuk apa?" Sejak kecil, Ino selalu dinasihati oleh ayahnya untuk waspada pada setiap orang asing.

"Aku baru saja mematahkan sapu milikku, dan sekarang bibiku marah-marah sedangkan pekerjaanku belum selesai. Jadi, apa boleh kupinjam sebentar?"

Pemuda itu terkekeh tanpa beban, membuat Ino mengernyit heran. Untuk ukuran orang asing yang baru pertama kali bertemu, pemuda tersebut sangat ramah dan jauh dari kesan dingin.

"Tunggu sebentar di sini, akan kuambilkan."

Ino berlari menuju rumah, dan kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan sebuah sapu di tangan.

"Cepat kembalikan dan jangan dipatahkan. Mengerti?"

Pemuda berkulit tan itu hanya mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih seraya berbalik cepat menuju rumahnya.

"Oya, namaku Naruto!" serunya samar sebelum sosok itu hilang di balik bangunan bercat kuning.

Tanpa sadar senyum tipis terbentuk di bibir Ino. Apa-apaan pemuda itu? Lagaknya sok akrab, padahal baru kenal.

.

.

"Jadi, kau tidak sekolah?"tanya Ino suatu hari saat Naruto berkunjung ke rumahnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Kali ini pemuda itu meminjam kain pel. Dan Ino terpaksa meminjamkannya karena ekspresi melas sang pemuda meruntuhkan pertahanannya.

"Ya, hehe. Aku ini tak punya orang tua. Aku tinggal bersama bibiku yang pemarah. Yaah, meskipun beliau pemarah tapi sebenarnya baik. Ah, tapi masakan yang ia buat.. ssst.. tidak enak sama sekali, hahaha."

Ino menjewer telinga Naruto pelan. "Dia itu bibimu, tahu!"

"Aww.. yah, kau benar. Dia bibiku. Hanya dia satu-satunya keluargaku."

Ino membiarkan rambut panjangnya tergerai. Hembusan angin sore yang tidak begitu kuat menerbangkan beberapa helai emas miliknya. Pemuda di sampingnya ini begitu bersemangat dan selalu tertawa meski sudah tak punya orang tua.

"Apa kau tak punya keinginan untuk bersekolah, Naruto-_kun_?"

Pemuda dengan manik shappire itu menggeleng.

"Aku harus bekerja, Ino-_chan_. Sekolah bukan keinginanku. Lagipula, jika sudah lulus, ujung-ujungnya aku tetap harus mencari pekerjaan bukan? Selain itu, bibiku tak punya cukup uang untuk biaya sekolahku. Gaji yang kuterima dari kerja paruh waktu pun tak seberapa."

Ino tak mengatakan apapun. Meski ia kini tinggal sendiri namun ia memiliki simpanan uang yang cukup hasil dari pemotretan.

"Tahun Baru nanti kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto ingin tahu.

"Aku tak pergi kemana-mana. Aku akan tidur seperti malam-malam biasanya. Lagipula, Tahun Baru ini bertepatan dengan ujian akhir sekolah."

Naruto manggut-manggut.

"Kau tak mau melihat kembang api di taman? Bagus lho!"

Mendadak pemuda itu begitu bersemangat tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah Ino.

"Tidak. Aku benci kembang api. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya."

_Shappire_ milik Naruto memandang _aquamarine_ milik Ino dengan tatapan heran.

"Mengapa? Kukira semua orang di dunia ini menyukai kembang api."

"Ya, semua orang kecuali aku."

Setelah itu keheningan menyelimuti dua makhluk pirang yang kini memandang langit sore dengan semburat jingga keemasan.

.

.

Terkadang, Yamanaka Ino bisa sangat membenci hidupnya. Di sekolah, ia adalah remaja periang yang memiliki banyak teman bahkan beberapa penggemar rahasia. Sedangkan di rumah, ia hanyalah seorang gadis rapuh yang lebih sering mengurung diri di kamar. Jika sore tiba, Ino menyirami tanaman bunganya yang mulai layu. Saat ini manusia dengan dua kepribadian bukan hal yang asing lagi.

"Kupikir kita harus melihat kembang api bersama, Ino-_chan_,"ujar Naruto. Kali ini pemuda itu mengembalikan kain pel yang kemarin ia pinjam.

"Mengapa harus?"

"Karena menyenangkan, menurutku. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya. Apa kau sungguh-sungguh tak tertarik?"

Ino menatap Naruto tajam."Sudah kukatakan kemarin, bukan?"

Naruto mengedikkan bahu."Yaah, siapa tahu kau berubah pikiran." Lalu disusul dengan kekehan jahil.

_Pemuda ini benar-benar..._

"Apa kau akan melihat kembang api bersama bibimu?"tanya Ino dengan nada mengejek yang terselip.

Naruto tertawa."Kau bercanda, Ino-_chan_? Sudah dipastikan bibiku akan kencan dengan pacarnya."

"Dan kau? Kau melupakan pacarmu begitu saja?" tuding Ino.

"Aku tak punya pacar, hehe."

Jawaban sederhana dan singkat yang membuat hati Ino... entah kenapa... terasa lega? Perasaan macam apa ini? Tidak mungkin pemuda lusuh dan berisik seperti Naruto mampu menarik perhatiannya. Tidak. Ino hanya tertarik dengan pemuda kalem seperti Sabaku Gaara, Sasuke Uchiha, atau Sai.

Pemuda seperti Naruto Uzumaki tak akan mampu meluluhkan hatinya.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 23.50. Yamanaka Ino bertekad untuk tetap terjaga. Bukan untuk menyambut Tahun Baru, bukan untuk mendengar ledakan kembang itu terpaku pada layar _notebook_ miliknya. Jemari lentiknya men-_scroll_ halaman demi halaman yang terdapat dalam lembar _microsoft word_ yang penuh dengan ketikan.

_Memang menyenangkan membuat cerita saat larut malam seperti ini_, pikir Ino. Gadis itu menolak ajakan teman-temannya merayakan Tahun Baru di rumah Sasuke yang mewah. Aku punya acara sendiri, ujar Ino saat Hinata Hyuuga mengajaknya. Dan beberapa teman di kelasnya langsung mengeluarkan siulan. Celetukan ngawur bahwa Ino menghabiskan malam Tahun Baru bersama pacarnya membuat telinga gadis itu memerah.

"Ino-_chaaan_! Kau masih tidur?"

Ino nyaris terjungkal saat mendengar teriakan familiar di depan pintu rumahnya. Sedang apa Naruto malam-malam begini? Dengan langkah gontai, Ino menuju pintu depan. Pintu yang terbuka menampilkan sosok Naruto yang memakai jaket berwarna _orange_ gelap. Oh, jangan lupakan cengiran khas yang menyebalkan itu.

"Kau tahu ini jam berapa?"

"Hampir tengah malam. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, Ino-_chan_. Aku bersedia menemanimu."

Ino mendengus."Aku tak memintamu melakukan hal itu, Naruto-_kun_."

Pemuda itu hanya membalas dengan kekehan.

"Kau bilang, kau benci dengan suara ledakan kembang api yang keras. Bagaimana kalau kita menyalakan kembang api kecil yang tidak mengeluarkan bunyi ledakan?"

Naruto tak menunggu jawaban gadis bertubuh semampai itu. Dengan tergesa, Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Ino, membawa gadis itu ke halaman belakang. Tempat dimana mereka berdua sering menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol dan bercanda bersama.

"Aku tak punya banyak uang, jadi aku beli kembang api sederhana, hehe. Ayo nyalakan!" Naruto menyodorkan kotak korek api pada Ino yang masih mematung. Dalam cahaya yang remang-remang, kedua sudut mata Ino mulai berair.

Ini mengingatkannya akan kenangan saat masa kecil, dimana ayahnya masih hidup.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala, Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis dan membelai punggung gadis itu perlahan.

"Ayo nyalakan bersama."

Malam itu, percikan sinar kembang api yang mungil menerangi celah-celah hati Ino yang gelap.

.

.

The End

a/n : lagi ketagihan bikin NaruIno ^^


End file.
